Kana knows the truth
by Ayano27
Summary: Kiyo cross squad melakukan kegiatan uji nyali yang menyebabkan rahasia rikuo terbongkar... dan selanjutnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka?
1. Chapter 1: Uji Nyali

Uji Nyali

Setelah kejadian Kyoto, Yura Keikain kembali, untuk merayakan kedatangan Yura, Kiyo Cross Squad akan mengadakan Uji Nyali di kuburan, uji nyali ini dilakukan dalam grup masing-masing 2 orang, pembagian grup adalah sebagai berikut:

Nura Rikuo – Kana Ienaga

Kiyotsugu – Shima

Tsurara Oikawa – Yura Keikain

Maki Saori – Torii Natsumi

Yang mendapat giliran pertama uji nyali ini adalah grup Kiyotsugu – Shima, sedangkan yang terakhir adalah grup Rikuo – Kana, saat tiba giliran Rikuo – Kana, mereka berjalan melewati kuburan , Kana berdiri di belakang Rikuo, memegangnya erat-erat… Rikuo yang tahu sebab kenapa Kana memegang dirinya erat-erat, membolehkannya saja…

Saat di tengah-tengah uji nyali, Youkai menyerang mereka, Youkai bernama Sunekosuri menyerang mereka, Kana yang melihat ini kaget dan menangis…

"Ugh…uh… Rikuo-kun, itu… aku takut… bagaiman… kita akan bagaimana? Aku mau kembali! Uh…uh…"

"Kana-chan…"

"RIKUO-KUN, AKU TAKUT!"

"Kana-chan! Tenang…,"

"Bagaimana aku mau tenang Rikuo-kun…?uh…uh…."

"…Tutup matamu jika kamu takut, Kana-chan…"

"Eh..itu'kan…"

Lalu mata Kana tertuju pada Rikuo yang berubah di depan matanya… Kana terkejut, dia melihat Rikuo berubah menjadi orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu, tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari pada dia, mata semerah darah, rambut yang di atasnya lebih putih dari salju dan bawahnya lebih hitam dari kegelapan… orang yang menolongnya berkali-kali adalah Rikuo? Setelah Rikuo berhasil mengalahkan Sunekosuri, Rikuo membawa Kana untuk berjalan menuju garis akhir, Rikuo telah memikrikan akan memberitahu yang lain soal ini juga… dalam perjalanan menuju garis akhir, Kana bertanya:

"Ka-kamu Ri-Rikuo-kun 'kan?"

"…"

"aku…aku masih tidak percaya apa yang kulihat, terlebih lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi… aku…tidak tahu akan memanggilmu apa Rikuo-kun… apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kana-chan… aku mengerti…"

Lalu saat sampai di garis akhir, Kiyotsugu lah yang pertama melihat mereka berdua, matanya berbinar-binar melihat orang yang dicari-carinya mengantar Kana…

"Tidak mungkin…master?"

Lalu Rikuo dan Kana mendekat… semua pun menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Tsurara dan Yura pun kaget… dan berteriak:

"MASTER! KENAPA ANDA BERUBAH WUJUD DI DEPAN IENAGA-SAN!"

"NURA-KUN! RAHASIAMU BISA TERBONGKAR!"

"Oi… aku melakukannya karena terpaksa…kami diserang youkai…"

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka bertiga, Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki dan Natsumi heran…

"Keikain-san, kenapa kamu bilang Master para youkai adalah Nura-kun?"

"iya kenapa?"

"baiklah akan kami jelaskan…"

"Yura… biar aku saja yang jelaskan…"

"Nura-kun…baiklah…"

"Dulu, bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku adalah cucu dari Nurarihyon? Itu cukup menjelaskan'kan? Tetapi aku hanya bias berubah saat malam saja karena aku hanya ¼ youkai."

"Tunggu! Jadi…Nura-kun adalah master seluruh youkai?"

"Tadi sudah di jelaskan Kiyotsugu-kun, nah… sementara aku adalah pengawal pribadi Rikuo-sama, aku adalah youkai Yuki-onna"

Setelah berkata begitu, Tsurara berubah menjadi wujud youkainya yang sangat cantik…

"APA! Oikawa-san _tercintaku _adalah youkai!" shima menangis karena patah hati… dia telah mencintai Youkai?

Setelah perbinacangan tersebut, Kiyotsugu bertanya kepada Rikuo apakah mereka boleh menginap di rumahnya 2 hari, dan Rikuo pun membolehkannya.

[rumah klan Nura]

Rikuo duduk di salah satu cabang pohon sakura sambil meminum sake menggunakan _sakazuki_, lalu memandangi bintang. Saat melakukan itu Kana datang…

_**~ bersambung ~**_


	2. Chapter 2: akhir

Kana Ienaga mendatangi Rikuo yang sedang duduk di pohon sakura, saat sadar bahwa Kana ada di bawah pohon sakura, Rikuo turun dari pohon sakura, Kana yang melihat dia, bertanya:

"Rikuo-kun… kenapa kamu menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami?"

"…Kana-chan…"

"Rikuo-kun, jawab…"

"…itu karena, kalau kalian tahu, kemungkinan besar kalian akan di jadikan target oleh youkai yang ingin mengalahkan aku…"

"Eh…?"

"Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun perperangan jadi sebenarnya sampai setelah masa perang itu aku ingin menyembunyikannya tetapi tidak bisa…"

Lalu Yura Keikain mendatangi mereka…

"Nura-kun! Jangan dibilang lebih jauh nanti susah lagi!..."

Musim panas

Seimei kembali ke Dunia dan menyerang di Tokyo… Rikuo, Yura dan yang lain sudah mulai menyerang Seimei dan pasukannya pula… Kana yang khawatir melihat Rikuo sebelum pergi…

"Rikuo-kun… semoga kamu selamat…"

"ya… Kana-chan, jaga dirimu…"

"Rikuo-kun… aku mohon, kembali…kembali dengan selamat…"

"Kana-chan…aku akan kembali… untukmu…"

Setelah berkata begitu semua pergi, Kana dan yang lain tetap tinggal di Rumah Utama Klan Nura, berharap agar Rikuo, Yura dan yang lain kembali dengan selamat…

5 hari telah berlalu, akhirnya Klan Nura dan Keikain menang melawan Seimei… Hanya saja Rikuo dan Yura mendapat luka yang parah, mereka dibawa ke rumah utama klan nura dalam keadaan pingsan, Kana yang melihat mereka berdua menangis… dia berkata:

"Rikuo-kun…uh…Yura-chan… cepatlah sadar…uh…"

Esoknya, Rikuo dan Yura terbangun, Kana yang menunggu mereka dari semalam merasa senang…

"Rikuo-kun….Yura-chan… akhirnya kalian bangun…."

"Kana-chan…ugh!"

"Rikuo-kun! Tenanglah tidak usah memaksa untuk bangun…"

"_sepertinya aku mengganggu, ah… pergi dulu lah… au sakit… tapi nggak terlalu ya…nggak separah Nura-kun…"_

Yura keluar dari kamar tanpa mereka berdua sadari..

"Kana-chan… aku kembali…"

" Ya… Rikuo-kun kembali… Terima kasih telah menepati janjimu…Rikuo-kun"

Dan terakhir mereka *ehem* ciuman…(sebenarnya mau buat ehem tapi nanti di kira yang itu…)

_**~The End~**_


End file.
